Yorokobi
by Noham
Summary: Colección de historias para adultos. Hoy: "Incontenible".
1. Instinto

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

* * *

.

 ** _Advertencia:_**

 **Esta historia está escrita únicamente para mayores de edad, por ello se encuentra clasificada bajo la letra «M» de «maduro». Menores de edad o personas susceptibles ruego abstenerse de esta lectura. Gracias por su comprensión.**

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

 **Yorokobi**

.

.

 ** _Instinto_**

.

.

.

Genma Saotome era un hombre desocupado. En la madrugada entrenaba a su hijo Ranma, por las mañanas jugaba shogi con su amigo Soun Tendo, por las tardes abusaba de su maldición y dormía la siesta al lado de la pileta y en las noches lo único que le preocupaba era la cena, o escapar del problema de turno que seguramente él había provocado antes. Cada día se tornaba más lento, los entrenamientos menos constantes pues su hijo ya no lo necesitaba, los juegos con Soun menos recurrentes ya que su viejo amigo parecía tener otra afición que lo hacía desaparecer muy temprano y a veces llegar muy tarde. Y no lo culpaba, en su posición haría lo mismo, ¿o era que a sus edades tendrían las mismas posibilidades de conquista, que cuando eran jóvenes muy apuestos y vigorosos estudiantes del maestro Happosai? Aunque él con seguridad seguía siendo muy apuesto, y no necesitaba teñirse el cabello como hacía su amigo Soun…

Oh, no, su cabello…

El problema es que tanto tiempo libre comenzaba a aburrirlo. Genma era un aventurero, quería más en la vida que estar sentado viendo las hojas caer, no era como Nodoka y su tonto romanticismo, en que ella podía pasar horas bebiendo el té y hablando de cosas del pasado que ya él ni recordaba.

Giró de espaldas sobre el entarimado. A veces olvidaba si era un panda o un humano, pues actuaba casi igual en ambas formas. Dejó caer los brazos sobre el piso y se quedó con la vista perdida en el techo. Estaba aburrido. ¿Cuándo sería que Ranma y Akane le darían un nieto al que poder entrenar? Deseaba tanto viajar cargando a su nieto, enseñándole los secretos del arte, metiéndose en aventuras, tal como había hecho con Ranma. Tanta quietud no era para un hombre tan vigoroso como él.

Se rascó la abultada panza, y recién notó al mirarse la peluda garra que estaba convertido en panda. No le importó. Giró en el piso y parándose se sacudió el lomo como lo haría cualquier panda y bostezó. No era malo ser un panda, podía comer ramas y hojas si pasaba hambre, y podía dormir a cualquier hora del día sin que lo molestaran. Se dirigió hacia su habitación en el segundo piso, no tenía más que hacer así que pensó en buscar un lugar silencioso donde dormir la tercera siesta del día. Evitaba el jardín, sabía que las amiguitas de Ranma podían aparecerse en cualquier momento y se vería envuelto en alguna situación agotadora. Ese Ranma, rodeado siempre de chicas tan hermosas y nunca aprovecharse, ¡qué hijo tan asno! En eso debía parecerse a su madre.

.

.

Hablando de Nodoka, la encontró durmiendo en su habitación. Torció los labios, pero en su cuerpo animal se vio más como un suave gruñido moviendo el hocico. Recordó entonces que después del almuerzo Nodoka había ido a recostarse porque le dolía la cabeza. Vaya momento, justo cuando él quería dormir allí. Balanceó la cabeza a un lado y al otro, pensó en retroceder. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso, no era esa _su habitación_? Además, Nodoka era su esposa, no tenía por qué sentirse incómoda con él allí, a pesar que llevaban unos pocos años, casi nada, sin dormir en el mismo cuarto.

No, ya no compartían habitación, cosa que lamentó un poco pues Nodoka seguía siendo una mujer joven y hermosa, a pesar que nunca se atrevió a reclamarle su falta de atenciones por miedo a que sacara la katana. ¿A qué hora le había dado esa estúpida espada? Jamás imaginó que su mujer se tomaría todo tan en serio. Pero seguía siendo su habitación, si despertaba y lo descubría allí no podría reclamarle nada.

El panda entró y con la pata trasera cerró deslizando lentamente la puerta. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. No hacía calor, pero el ambiente estaba un poco cálido y el aire enrarecido. La tenue oscuridad anaranjada, producto del poco sol que se filtraba por el borde de las cortinas, daba a todo un aire somnoliento. Genma avanzó hasta el futón donde dormía su esposa. Era _su futón_ , el grande, no como el futón pequeño que era el de Ranma. Y él no quería dormir en el pequeño, pues con su cuerpo de panda apenas cabría, y tampoco quería hacer el ejercicio de ir a buscar el futón pequeño al clóset y tenderlo, todas tareas agotadoras más cuando no tenía manos con dedos que usar, ni mucho menos ganas. No podía empujar a Nodoka, eso no sería cortés, además de peligroso si la llegaba a despertar. El panda gruñó otra vez, mientras se acomodó dejándose caer por partes en una pequeña franja del futón grande al lado de Nodoka. Gruñó una vez más y resopló cerrando los ojos.

Luego vino el silencio.

Soñó imágenes extrañas del pasado. Sensaciones. Piel blanca. Mejillas sonrosadas. Manos pequeñas empuñadas sobre un yukata a medio abrir. Labios temblando de miedo y expectación. Piernas largas, delgadas, que terminaban en calcetines blancos, con los talones deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre el tatami. El aroma dulce lo inundaba todo.

El panda entreabrió los ojos. Abrió y cerró el hocico varias veces relamiéndose con pesadez. Se sentía incómodo, recordaba haber soñado con su noche de bodas. El panda giró en el futón y su espalda quedó sobre el tatami. Se quedó quieto. Nunca se había sentido así, no como panda a lo menos, era algo completamente nuevo fuera del hambre y del sueño. No había experimentado tales urgencias en su cuerpo maldito y se sintió invadido por fuertes impulsos, como espasmos, que sacudían su cuerpo. Dolía la parte baja de su vientre, dolía como de desesperación. Al inclinar la gran cabeza descubrió que era otra cosa la que latía y dolía como si fuera a estallar, emergiendo de entre el pelaje donde normalmente se encontraba oculto. El panda gruñó, pero fue más una exclamación de sorpresa; si antes Genma ya se sentía orgulloso de sus dones, pues ahora como panda tenía mucho más que agregar a la lista de sus muy enormes virtudes. Pequeños gruñidos siguieron, como una risa traviesa, cuando recostó la cabeza en el suelo inclinándola como un pequeño animal tierno. Se pasó las garras por la panza. La comezón y la angustia no cesaban.

Era culpa de ese aroma, el intenso aroma que lo llevó por el camino de sus sueños, el que ahora al despertar lo seguía torturando. El aire detenido de la habitación hacía que ese aroma se impregnara en cada partícula que su sensible nariz animal podía olfatear.

Nodoka, era el aroma de Nodoka Saotome, su esposa. Porque seguía siendo su esposa.

Genma frotó con su garra una de sus orejas. Abrió el hocico y mostró los dientes, la lengua, como una sonrisa, siempre descansando la cabeza en el piso. Observó a su mujer dormir, cuando había entrado en la habitación ella le daba la espalda, pero parecía que dormida se había girado hacia él. Nodoka siempre había tenido un sueño muy pesado, en eso se parecía a Ranma, podía haber un terremoto y no despertaría por nada. El panda con la cabeza recostada en el piso la seguía mirando. ¿Cuántos años ya habían pasado? Demasiados, pensó, olfateando con fuerza, disfrutando por primera vez de ese maravilloso don que era el tener la nariz de un animal. Era casi como ver, o mejor, como si pudiera tocar la piel de su mujer a la distancia, percibir los distintos matices que iban variando, desde las manos todavía con los olores de los condimentos de la comida, luego los brazos con la fragancia de las flores, el arrugado yukata impregnado a la frescura de la ropa recién lavada, la misma que siempre disfrutó de humano cuando vivían juntos años atrás. Gruñó tiernamente, casi con tristeza. Siguió mirando y olfateando los diferentes aromas de su mujer, en especial el perfume de su cuello y las flores que adornaban con sus aromas el hermoso cabello que suelto caía alrededor de su cuello y cubría parte de su rostro.

Otro leve gruñido se ahogó en el enorme cuello del panda. El yukata arrugado por tanto movimiento en el futón, se había recogido abriéndose bajo el cuello de Nodoka pronunciando su escote. La tela caía casi exponiendo un hombro cortando la parte superior de un prominente seno, con una curva que se pronunciaba abultada, hasta cruzarse con el otro borde de la tela, tan holgada que de levantar un poco más la cabeza el panda creyó que podría ver más de ese maravilloso busto. El panda sacudió las orejas, con la lengua fuera, un poco jadeante, levantó la cabeza. Sí, quería mirar, necesitaba mirar. Poco a poco a medida que se levantaba, la inclinación le permitía ver más hacia el interior del escote, la tela del yukata tan holgada dejaba ver la silueta completa de los senos de Nodoka hasta el final…

El lomo se le erizó por completo. Se sorprendió, pero no se movió. No cerró la boca, pero tampoco gruñó. Nodoka no tenía puesto un sostén. Podía ver toda su belleza exuberante, la que siempre trató de ocultar con ajustadas fajas y recatados kimonos, allí, un rosado bulto de carne sobre el otro, apenas contenidos por el caído borde del yukata y aplastados contra el futón, que los hacía más voluminosos. El panda casi no respiraba, pero sus ojos afilados eran de insatisfacción, había algo que todavía no podía ver.

Genma, Genma, ¿qué estás haciendo?, pensó con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Tuvo deseos de salir corriendo y ponerse a jugar inocentemente con su pelota, solo imaginando la katana resplandeciendo ante sus ojos. Pero por otro lado el instinto animal era más fuerte que su razón, incluso que su instinto de supervivencia; era el instinto de procreación. Estiró una garra, con una de sus largas uñas extendidas. Suave, muy suave, sabiendo el descomunal poder de su nuevo cuerpo, encajó la garra por sobre el borde del yukata. Jaló muy lentamente la tela, solo quería mirar un poquito, nada más. El peso de Nodoka parecía mantener la tela fija en su lugar, y su brazo que descansaba sobre su cuerpo afirmaba el otro lado. Con un simple tirar no conseguiría nada. Entonces ella se movió y el terror paralizó al panda. Nodoka giró hacia el otro lado quedando de espaldas sobre el fino colchón.

¡Kami-sama!

La garra del panda se había quedado con el borde del yukata, porque al girar Nodoka terminó por desarmar el escote separándose ambos bordes de la prenda. Pero la sábana seguía en su camino cubriendo la cúspide de los ahora desnudos montes, tallando la tela la punta de los encantos que hipnotizó a Genma más que dos hermosos, sabrosos y triangularmente perfectos pasteles de arroz. El aroma intenso de la piel desnuda de Nodoka golpeó su nariz y comenzó a nublar todo entendimiento. Ya casi ni pensaba en la katana, y si la recordaba no le temía, no más que a dejar insatisfecho ese doloroso deseo que seguía latiendo bajo su vientre. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarlo todo allí? ¿Ir al baño, transformarse y volver para seducir a su esposa? ¿Y si ella no lo aceptaba…? No, Genma nunca haría eso, en la vida su filosofía siempre fue «es mejor huir que quedarse a luchar y perder». ¿Pero y si no tendría otra oportunidad en la vida de volver a ver el cuerpo de Nodoka en todo su juvenil esplendor? No fue valor lo que superó a su miedo, sino puro deseo, como el de un adolescente desbocado.

El panda se levantó con la agilidad de un gato, muy silencioso para no despertar a la mujer. Deslizó el hocico por la silueta bajo la sábana, desde los pies subiendo hasta la cintura. Entonces detuvo el hocico frente a donde debería estar la parte más sagrada de Nodoka. Olfateó una, dos, tres veces, y mostró los dientes sintiendo que el lomo se le engrifaba con más furia y los espasmos eran tan fuerte allá abajo que casi lo hacían mover involuntariamente las caderas. ¡Qué aroma!, jamás lo había sentido así, con tantos matices, era más atractivo que el de la comida cuando estaba en su cuerpo maldito, o por lo menos lo hacía mojar la boca mucho más. Pequeñas gotas de baba cayeron de su hocico humedeciendo la sábana. Ya no podía esperar más.

Con los dientes mordió un pliegue de la sábana y la deslizó muy lentamente doblándola en dos sobre el cuerpo de Nodoka, y arrastrándola hacia un costado. La arrojó sin cuidado con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Nodoka quedó expuesta ante el hambriento animal.

¿Ya había dicho Kami-sama? ¡Más Kami-sama entonces! Porque Genma se sintió por primera vez realmente arrepentido de haber dejado atrás a Nodoka. El cuerpo apenas cubierto por la tela del yukata, su silueta exuberante se conservaba casi intacta a como era en su adolescencia cuando se casó con él, mucho más joven, ingenua y sumisa. Las orejas del panda se hacían atrás y adelante. Sus gruñidos eran casi lamentos, por el dolor que sufría ante la ansiedad de su cuerpo.

Nodoka tenía una mano sobre su vientre, el otro brazo descansaba extendido a un costado del cuerpo. Las piernas juntas, quizás al percibir el roce de la sábana, se movieron inconscientemente doblando una, levantando la rodilla, junto con la falda del yukata haciendo aparecer la abertura de la prenda, separándose hasta que el borde de una se deslizó cayendo por fuera de la rodilla, descubriendo del todo las piernas hasta la cadera, que quedaron desnudas ante la bestia, con pequeños calcetines blancos cubriendo los pies. El yukata únicamente se mantenía unido por la faja de seda en la cintura, y el brazo que sobre el vientre aplastaba una de las mitades del yukata, la que todavía tapaba un seno y la parte más ambicionada del otro, del que se podía apreciar toda la voluptuosa curvatura del exterior descansando sobre el brazo.

El aliento del panda con cada jadeo casi podía verse. Genma ya no pensaba, reclamaba en su mente cómo era posible que su mujer no cumpliera con sus deberes maritales para con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él no era mejor amante que la mitad de los hombres de Japón? Aunque su esposa no tuviera otras experiencias para comparar, si él lo decía era cierto. ¿No tenía necesidad alguna de satisfacción, no lo extrañaba a él en lo más mínimo?

La katana, el seppuku, el miedo, todo pasó al olvido. De pronto la idea de reclamar lo que era suyo se mezcló con el de dar un justo castigo a su mujer por haberse olvidado de él en todos estos años —sin recordar convenientemente que él la había abandonado—, y que al reencontrarse ella solo pensara en su hijo en lugar de preocuparse por su marido al que había jurado lealtad y amor.

El panda bajó el hocico una vez más y deslizó la nariz negra rozando las piernas de Nodoka, primero la que estaba doblada, después la otra, respirando con fuerza, dejando que el aire cálido se introdujera entre la piel, buscando sus íntimos rincones. Su nariz se acercó al inicio de las piernas, donde las dos estando tan cerradas protegían el último bastión a la intimidad de Nodoka. El panda gruñó.

Dejando una estela de baba sobre la piel tierna de su mujer y el inicio de las bragas, deslizó los dientes entre la ropa interior y la cintura del yukata, mordiendo la ajustada faja de seda. La royó lentamente con los afilados dientes, hasta que la suave tela comenzó a despedazarse, cortándose hilo por hilo. Un escalofrío de placer inundó el cuerpo del panda, sazonado por el sentimiento del éxito, cuando se levantó con un trozo de tela en el hocico que escupió hacia el costado. La faja cayó hacia los lados, el yukata ya no tenía nada que lo afirmara en el centro. El panda usó una vez más el hocico y deslizándolo sobre el vientre de Nodoka empujó un borde, luego el otro, y también suavemente el brazo de su mujer, para que la tela cayera a los costados sobre las mangas. Cerró las fauces y las abrió lentamente, la baba cayó sobre el apreciado vientre desnudo de Nodoka. La respiración de la mujer hacía que su ombligo tan pequeño subiera y bajara en compases lentos. Con los brazos a los lados enredados bajo la tela, parecía una prisionera atada como un sacrificio para una bestia. Las bragas de Nodoka eran blancas, pero no menos sencillas y sorprendieron a Genma, pues tenían delicados encajes que la hacían traslúcida hasta apreciar la oscuridad oculta y arremolinada bajo la tela, que se insinuaba por los bordes de la prenda. Las garras del panda se cerraron sobre el tatami dejando surcos. Con el hocico ya no fue tan cuidadoso cuando retiró el triángulo de tela que todavía cubría los pechos de Nodoka, y quedaron expuestos para él.

Subían y bajaban, montes pálidos pero bien redondeados, con pequeñas coronas rosadas.

Por última vez pensó en el riesgo, no sabía qué demonio lo estaba poseyendo, pero sentía la caliente humedad gotear de su palpitante orgullo animal y no pudo ni quiso detenerse. ¿No era ella su esposa, no debía satisfacer cada uno de sus deseos? Esa excusa le valió, como si alguna vez en su vida necesito alguna, para acallar una conciencia más muerta que caracol nadando en un salero. Abrió el hocico muy grande y la lengua ennegrecida, áspera y viscosa, apareció relamiendo el hocico. No era algo que un panda haría, pero algo que Genma sí; devorar el alimento hasta solo dejar los platos limpios y brillantes.

La punta de la lengua se acercó, temblando por el cuidado que ponía en controlar su pesada cabeza, hasta que sintió el sabor de la piel de Nodoka. Un poco salada, sí, por el leve sudor que comenzaba a cubrirla por la calidez de la habitación. Se detuvo allí esperando alguna reacción, pero Nodoka apenas emitió un ligero susurro entreabriendo los labios. El Panda comenzó a mover la lengua, deslizando la punta por el vientre, desde el borde de las bragas que humedeció con descaro hasta donde el borde inferior de los senos. Cada movimiento se hacía un poco más fuerte, cada giro lo hacía con algo más de la superficie de la áspera lengua. Nodoka comenzó a moverse, al principio Genma se detenía esperando a que ella se calmara para no despertarla, luego ya no le importó. Deslizaba la lengua por los bordes redondeados de esos montes de carne, hasta que los senos comenzaron a pujar, irguiéndose, endureciéndose, sus coronas emergieron triunfantes ante los roces tan provocativos como tímidos todavía y frustrantes.

El panda se acomodó poniendo las patas a los lados del cuerpo de la mujer. Acomodando la cabeza frente a los pechos. Los podía ver reflejados en sus ojos oscuros, bestiales, ansiosos e inconformes. Quería más, su pelaje quería más, rozarse con ella hasta quedar calvo de nuevo como un panda. Bajó la lengua y, de golpe, la pasó por una de las abultadas coronas. Nodoka susurró un largo gemido, su cuerpo se estremeció víctima de un escalofrío, pero no despertó. Movió los labios como si dijera algo que no salió de su garganta, que solo se escuchó en sus sueños. El panda siguió, apartó la lengua del primero y la bajó sobre el otro seno. Primero dio toques suaves, luego más fuertes, hasta que deslizó la porosa lengua por toda la superficie tallando la exquisita curvatura con húmeda aspereza, que como una danza lo hacía menear la enorme cabeza, gruñendo casi como si el panda cantara con la felicidad de un borracho. Nodoka comenzó a gemir más y más fuerte, dormida como estaba era víctima de roces que su cuerpo extrañaba, que no había recibido desde que había sido privada de ellos demasiado pronto, cuando recién había comenzado a disfrutarlos en su juventud. El aroma animal que inundaba la habitación se había mezclado con el suyo, y aún en sus sueños entraba por su nariz, sazonaba sus pulmones, llegaba a su sangre, hervía en su corazón, latía en sus miembros, temblaba entre sus piernas, sacudía su cabeza con imágenes mezcla recuerdos, mezcla fantasía, de actos que una señora como ella moriría de vergüenza antes de confesar. Se llevó una mano a los labios, que entreabiertos gimieron más y más.

El panda dejó los senos, con el hocico humedecido de baba como si dejara una comida a la mitad. Miró el rostro sonrojado de su mujer, el cabello revuelto, los leves gemidos que susurraban palabras inaudibles. Quería más de esa mujer. ¿En qué pensaba cuando la dejó? ¡Era un imbécil, como todo buen Saotome, como su hijo Ranma que era incapaz de disfrutar de los placeres que esas chicas de su edad le estaban ofreciendo, él no era mejor por no darse cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando el más exquisito de los licores! Pero Genma Saotome no desperdiciaría más de esas riquezas, no más.

El panda bajó el hocico y su respiración sacudió la piel de Nodoka desde el vientre, el ombligo, hasta llegar a las pequeñas bragas que contenían unas caderas más grandes de lo que podían cubrir. El calor de esa respiración sobre su intimidad provocó que Nodoka, aún dormida, cruzara las piernas como si deseara así proteger la poca seguridad que quedaba de sus secretos, un último y agónico suspiro de su recato. El panda no tuvo paciencia. Irguió la espalda y con las garras apartó las rodillas de Nodoka. Sin esperar hundió el hocico entre las piernas de Nodoka y deslizó la lengua áspera desde el colchón empapando con el sabor salado de su mujer, pasando por el interior de los muslos, arrastrando la fina tela, hasta llegar al ombligo, no dejando nada que la pesada lengua no pudiera tocar.

Nodoka emitió un susurro más fuerte, que terminó como un grito ahogado, sus manos se movieron temblorosas hasta coger lo que fuera que estuviera allí sobre su vientre, encontrándose con algo grande y peludo, muy pesado. Una segunda lamida que llenó de saliva toda la tela de las bragas hasta chorrear entre los muslos, hasta aposarse en el fino colchón, le arrancó otro suspiro, en parte miedo, pero en parte también una emoción tan fuerte que despegó su espalda del futón arqueándose con desesperación. La mujer no comprendía nada, ¿era eso un sueño, o estaba despierta? ¡Qué vergüenza, Nodoka, qué vergüenza!, era todo lo que podía pensar todavía en trance ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Porque despertando no podía abrir los ojos, no con esa sensación que le arrancó lágrimas. Otra lamida más y ella ya no susurró, sino que alzó la voz dando un pequeño grito que contuvo mordiéndose la mano. El panda gruñó, fue toda su respuesta al saber que su esposa había despertado, pero no iba a detenerse.

Si iba a morir, lo haría feliz.

Otra lamida más y Nodoka sintió que su piel era arrastrada por esa lengua, la saliva se aposó bajo sus caderas mojando todo el colchón. Sus piernas temblaron, ni cuando comenzó su vida marital había sentido algo tan brutal y extraño, tan emocionante. ¿Estaba despierta? Volvió a preguntarse otra vez, y otra vez la lengua del panda la torturó de dolor y placeres que la hicieron comprender que era verdad, que no imaginaba nada, que era víctima de vejaciones prohibidas.

Hombre sin honor, bestia malsana, ¡qué vergüenza la estaba haciendo sufrir! ¡Qué humillación, ella con un animal, con una mascota!

Pero esa mascota era su esposo…

—¡Ah, Genma…!

Rasgó el silencio con otro grito, cuando la lengua del panda levantó con su fuerza la cadera de Nodoka, y ella se agarró de las peludas orejas. Una lamida tan profunda que al separarse la lengua de las bragas, la dejó caer sobre el colchón. Hubo un momento de descanso. Nodoka no podía todavía coordinar sus pensamientos, ni entender del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo sentía pudor, mucho pudor por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Pero no era acaso Genma su marido? ¿Estaba realmente haciendo algo malo?

No, no, solo cumplía con sus deberes… ¡No, eso no!

—¡Genma, Genma, para….! ¡Oh…!

Los dientes de Genma agarraron las bragas y las arrancaron convirtiéndola en trozos arremolinados alrededor de los muslos de Nodoka. La señora Saotome abrió los ojos, estaba asustada, con las mejillas henchidas de intenso carmesí. Su intimidad expuesta, sus piernas abiertas por la fuerza con que el Panda las cogía de los tobillos extendiéndoselas hasta que casi le era doloroso. La saliva del panda se mezclaba con la humillante prueba, de intenso brillo y sabor, de la sumisión de Nodoka a su esposo. Su cuerpo no podía mentir en lo que su corazón había decidido, para bien o para mal, cuando se casó con ese hombre. No era dejar la casa de sus padres, no era engendrar hijos, no era independencia, no… ¡Era eso, deseaba eso!

El grito de Nodoka traspasó el techo cuando el panda prácticamente posó todo su hocico abierto engullendo la intimidad de Nodoka, hasta el inicio de sus nalgas. Gema soltó las piernas de Nodoka y sus garras la cogieron por la cadera, subiendo rápidamente por la delgada cintura, y la asió como una pequeña muñeca en el aire irguiéndose en sus patas traseras, como un oso sosteniendo un dulce panal de miel, la sostuvo casi por sobre su cabeza rozando el techo, mientras con su hocico bebía, chorreando fluidos cálidos y salados por su barba blanca y negra, tiñendo su pelaje de placer. Bebía y bebía convulsionando el cuerpo de Nodoka, ella se doblaba y estiraba, y se volvía a encoger abrazando la cabeza del panda, jamás imaginó podía sentirse cosa semejante en este mundo.

De pronto la mente de Nodoka, todavía en una pequeña parte de su cabeza resistiéndose a la demencia, justificó aquello de la única forma en que su educación recatada y tradicional podía:

—¡Genma, oh, Genma, esposo mío, dame otro hijo, dame muchos más hijos!

El panda gruñó de placer, ronco y estremecedor, sin dejar de beber del néctar de su esposa, jugando dentro de su boca con su lengua grande y áspera, recorriendo todos los secretos de su mujer como si realmente la quisiera devorar, mientras ella se retorcía en el aire, intentando aferrarse con las manos de la cabeza de la bestia. El yukata colgaba todavía de los delgados brazos de Nodoka como un lienzo tras ese cuerpo desnudo. Genma escuchaba los gemidos de su mujer y más era su satisfacción, gruñendo complacido, porque había esperado; sí, cuántos años había esperado, porque si en algo podía decir que había sido leal, era al juramento que hizo a su mujer, y no había vivido para nada más que las artes marciales desde que se separaron hasta ese día. ¡Casi dieciséis años esperando!

La bestia hurgó con su lengua, ensanchándola y recogiéndola, como un punzón que golpeó certero, introduciéndose a forcejeos en el interior más cálido de Nodoka. Al sentirlo ella rasgó el aire con un grito, no de dolor, que seguramente se escuchó hasta en el jardín de la casa de los Tendo, y abrazó con fuerza la cabeza de su bestial esposo donde se sintió desfallecer. El panda la sostuvo, liberando su boca el cuerpo de su mujer, chorreando baba y otros manjares de aromas intensos y embriagadores.

Abrazándola, porque Nodoka tras colapsar por el exceso de sensaciones, parecía una muñeca de trapo sin vida deslizándose por el peludo cuerpo, depositó a su mujer en el futón, con un poco de brusquedad a pesar de haber querido hacerlo con cuidado, porque más grande era la ansiedad que engrifaba su lomo. Todavía no estaba satisfecho, los gritos de la mujer solo habían hecho más intenso el dolor palpitante que lo aquejaba.

Nodoka se quejó al caer por la brusquedad. Se quedó tendida moviendo la cabeza sobre el futón, con los brazos y las manos deslizándose sobre la sábana arrugada, con su rostro extasiado, la mirada perdida sumergida en un sublime sopor. Pero al alzar la cabeza y mirar a su felpudo esposo la razón volvió a su mente. Fue sacudida por el miedo, despertada de su sueño víctima de nuevos escalofríos, al ver la gran sombra de garras afiladas cernirse sobre ella. Desconoció a su esposo, incluso al amable animal que creía era antes una mansa mascota, todo lo que tenía ante ella era a una bestia furiosa relamiéndose el sabor de su cuerpo desnudo. Intentó cubrirse, ahogó un grito pero de espanto. Suplicó para que se detuviera. El panda dio un paso al frente, Nodoka giró en el futón y trató de escapar gateando por el tatami. Pero apenas consiguió avanzar un metro cuando pisó con las rodillas la tela del yukata que todavía colgaba de sus brazos, tirando con fuerza de sus muñecas, enredándose y cayendo con su rostro sobre sus brazos, quedando con la cabeza en el piso y la espalda arqueada, con las rodillas todavía apoyadas en el colchón y las caderas alzadas en una humillante postura.

Las garras se posaron lento pero seguro en las nalgas de la mujer y en las hermosas caderas, que habían ayudado a parir al artista marcial más grande del siglo. La puerta sagrada de Nodoka, como los arcos que guiaban el acceso a los templos, al sitial reservado a los dioses, estaba expuesta ante Genma como una ofrenda, como un premio por todos sus sacrificios sufridos durante los últimos años. Nodoka alzó el rostro apenas sintió la ardiente presión de las uñas afiladas sobre su piel, su cabello largo caía por sus hombros, espalda y por delante de su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron de terror como sus labios se abrieron, y sus dientes se cerraron esperando lo inevitable.

Entonces sintió a la bestia acomodarse sin soltarla, e indefensa empuñó las manos agarrando la tela del yukata con fuerza, mientras su rostro hizo un gesto de espanto, al sentir una enorme calidez tocarla allí, donde no se debía, como un suave y tímido beso. Sintió esa calidez húmeda y dura recorrerla de arriba debajo de su puerta sagrada, abriendo como un invasor capa por capa en un lento y cruel forcejeo que alargaba la agonía. Y los sensibles labios, las puertas de su última fortaleza, comenzaron a ceder al invasor. La batalla estaba perdida, y sus puertas cayeron del todo, como la muralla china ante los invasores mongoles que marcharon sin piedad penetrando la tierra de los emperadores. Su intimidad comenzó a abrirse a ese tamaño desproporcionado aunque ella no lo quisiera, tan ardiente y húmeda emoción que comenzó a llenar su vientre. Mordió el género para contener su voz. Eso era enorme, tremendo, descabellado, no era normal, para nada natural, no era humano, no podría soportarlo, su cuerpo pequeño ante esa… esa cosa…

Ella no podía, él no podía, ellos no podían hacer eso.

¡Ella con un panda!

—¡Auuuurrgghhh...! —aulló la bestia echando las orejas hacia atrás.

Nodoka gritó, gimió, lloró, a cada centímetro perdido de su pudor sus manos temblaron, pero no hubo piedad para ella. Hasta que su cuerpo cedió del todo y entregó su tierra fértil al gobernador de la nueva dinastía, del emperador que conquistaba otra vez sus dominios, su razón, la castidad de su corazón ingenuo, su vergüenza, toda su lógica y sus costumbres, todo lo que creía recatado y prudente, su honor. Y cuando se creyó libre para derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos, otro ataque la sacudió, un nuevo ataque la hizo gritar, otro ataque alzó su cabeza, otro ataque la hizo hundir su rostro y gemir entre lágrimas secándose con el yukata, ¡otra invasión más que la obligó a confesar desde su pecho su placer!... Hasta que su cuerpo tembló como la isla entera de Japón ante la abertura de la gran falla, la que calienta la tierra, abre erupciones, alza volcanes y libera la lava ardiente, de un calor que pronto reemplazó el dolor de su conciencia, dejó de sentir sus piernas, perdió la fuerza con que sus manos apretaban la tela, para abrirlas sobre la seda que sintió tan suave provocándole cosquillas, y gemir.

Pero gemir de placer, suplicando para que la bestia no dejara jamás de invadir sus tierras, hasta que un tsunami las sumergió con la poderosa fuerza de los dioses.

.

.

Nodoka Saotome sirvió un poco de té a su esposo. Genma cogió la taza, ambos miraban las hojas caer en el jardín. Kasumi regresó de las compras y los saludó, ellos respondieron y se quedaron quietos. Soun Tendo llegó de dónde quiera que hubiera estado ese día, los saludó, ellos hicieron lo mismo. Luego llegó Nabiki, después Akane y Ranma, a todos los saludaron y volvieron a guardar silencio. Solo Akane comentó a Ranma, antes de dejar la sala en penumbras, que sus padres se veían muy lindos allí juntos.

—¡Qué idiotez! —respondió el muchacho, ante la mirada decepcionada de su prometida.

Genma fue el que sirvió la siguiente taza de té a su esposa Nodoka, sorprendiéndola. Se miraron, sus manos se rozaron, sus dedos lentamente se apartaron. Entonces Genma pensó que no era tan aburrido quedarse allí las tardes con su mujer.

.

.

.

 ** _Fin_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas de autor:** Deben estar sorprendidos con esta historia, en especial porque creo ha sido la más agresiva que he escrito en un tiempo. La historia tras esta publicación es muy sencilla, estaba pensando en si debía escribir una tercera entrega para «Cocinando a Akane», cuando mi esposa Randuril me aconsejó que, si quería seguir explorando estos temas relacionados con la literatura erótica y el practicar cómo introducir a los lectores en otra intensa gama de emociones, podía hacer una recopilación de historias para adultos en general, para así tener mayor libertad creativa fuera de nuestra pareja favorita de siempre. Encontré la idea tentadora y ayer me puse a trabajar, hoy he terminado de editarla y ahora se las traigo para, espero, el disfrute de todos.

Por supuesto, cuando Randuril pudo leer el resultado, su gesto de terror y asco como diciéndome «¿qué has hecho?» me hizo pensar en que quizás se me había pasado un poco la mano. Pero bueno, si luego se me ocurre otra idea para continuar esta serie «solo para adultos» ya sé que tengo ciertos temas vedados, como el que no habrá más zoofilia… por ahora.

¡Ya lo olvidaba! Pues antes de irme les cuento que **Yorokobi** significa alegría o placer, que creo será la gran temática de esta colección.

Fufufufufufu…

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

 _._


	2. Incontenible

Ranma ½ no me pertenece.

.

.

 ** _Advertencia_** :

 **Esta historia está escrita únicamente para mayores de edad, por ello se encuentra clasificada bajo la letra «M» de «maduro». Menores de edad o personas susceptibles ruego abstenerse de esta lectura. Gracias por su comprensión.**

.

.

.

.

 _Fantasy Fiction Estudios presenta:_

.

.

.

 **Yorokobi**

.

.

 ** _Incontenible_**

.

.

.

No, no podía ser que le estuviera gustando. Eso era extraño, retorcido, repugnante. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido, ni siquiera imaginado, hacer _eso_. No lo podía creer, realmente era un pervertido, el más retorcido y asqueroso depravado. ¡Lo odiaba! Lo odiaba con todo su ser, lo odiaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo, con cada centímetro de su piel desnuda que se erizaba ante el roce sutil de los dedos duros y callosos por culpa del duro entrenamiento en que se había convertido toda la vida de él, con los que no se cansaba de recorrerla hasta hartarse de esa estúpida arrogancia que lo hinchaba de ansiedad, arrogancia que también ella odiaba.

Pero más lo odiaba por esos descansos en que alejaba los dedos de su piel, porque el suspenso provocaba más miedo, y el miedo desesperación, angustia, un dolor tremendo en lo profundo y más bajo de su vientre, apretando las piernas contra su voluntad, avergonzada de esa humedad viscosa que la obligaba a retorcerse, cruzar las rodillas, sintiendo un dolor que no era dolor, hasta creer que crujían sus entrañas.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Lo odiaba de verdad!

Durante esos silencios, en esa separación que la aliviaba pero le provocaba terror, por no saber dónde atacarían otra vez los duros dedos, su mente virginal se adelantaba imaginando las peores consecuencias.

¿Sería allí?, ¿más arriba?, ¿o más abajo?... Tuvo miedo al pensar por un momento qué podría ser de ella si… por… ¿Pero de qué otra manera podría acabar eso? ¿Entonces…? ¡¿No?!

¡Ah!

¿Qué hacía?, ¿por qué la empujó sobre la cama? ¡La sábana se sentía tan fría!

Todo era culpa de ese idiota, que vino a cobrarle justo a mitad de la noche.

No se había dado cuenta de que le había abierto la blusa del pijama hasta que al recostarse la sintió enrollándose por su espalda hasta sus hombros.

Eso quería decir que… ¿estaba su pecho desnudo ante él?... ¡No podía sentir la cinta de su sostén en la espalda! Ese…

¡No!

Se mordió los labios, ¿qué hacía allí en su…?

¡Oh, no! ¡Por Kami-sama, no! Era tan vergonzoso lo que él le estaba haciendo que creía que iba a llorar. El cabello de ese maldito degenerado rozaba su mentón cuando… ¡No! Esa humedad en lugar de enfriarla la hacía sentir afiebrada y la sucia porosidad que arrastraba para arriba y para abajo sus…

No, no, no, no, no. Oh, no. Eso no. Maldito degenerado, eso no… ¡No! Ah, no… Él… no… Ella… No… porque… y… ¡Ay, por qué la mordió!... Quería llorar... ¡Nooo…!

¿A qué maldita hora aceptó esa estúpida condición?

¿Por qué no sospechó antes de jugar al ver esa maldita sonrisa llena de confianza? Pero creyó que se había tratado otra vez de la arrogancia que era su mayor debilidad. Porque era imposible, jamás, ¡él nunca había ganado antes en un juego de…!

¡Ay, no, deja de morder, bruto!

… ¿Y tenían que apostar justamente el hacer todo lo que el ganador quisiera durante la noche?

Aunque ella jamás imaginó que ese idiota, tan o más ingenuo que ella para muchas cosas, le hubiera pedido algo distinto que invitarlo a comer con su mesada o hacerle las tareas. Después de que lo peor pasó, aceptó las burlas tras perder, incluso el que le recordara una y otra vez las condiciones del juego, y que ella lo había prometido por su honor… ¡Pero no _eso!_

¡Ah! ¡No de nuevo! ¡No!... ¡Esa maldita lengua, no! ¡Ay, no!

—¡Pervertido! —gritó ya sin poder contenerse.

El cabello rozó su rostro, luego el aliento cálido se deslizó por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, se estaba burlando de ella. La llamó por su nombre, pronunciado con dominante crueldad. ¿Por qué susurraba así su nombre, como si le perteneciera o algo? Quizás… No, ¡no!, ¡por supuesto que ese tonto no se atrevería! ¿Verdad?

Aunque ella estuviera atada y con los ojos vendados, él no lo haría, solo quería asustarla. Se le había pasado la mano, era todo, luego lo golpearía y lo perdonaría… como siempre. Él nunca…

Nunca lo haría, porque él en verdad, ella sabía, no era un pervertido…

—¿Así que soy un pervertido? ¿Eh? —preguntó con voz enronquecida, como un animal salvaje protegiendo a su presa de la competencia.

Esa voz le erizó otra vez la piel, y sus entrañas se retorcieron con más fuerza, sus rodillas se apretaron una contra la otra, antecediendo lo inevitable, lo que su mente le gritaba que iba a suceder pero se negaba a creerlo. Él no lo haría, lo conocía, se detendría antes. Ella estaba segura, en ese juego sí que se acobardaría y no se atrevería a más…

—Si es lo que crees, entonces te demostraré qué tan pervertido puedo ser.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—… ¿No?

—Si quieres me detengo —susurró otra vez en su oído—, pero tendrás que reconocer que no cumpliste con tu palabra…

—Yo… no… lo sé… pero tú… no podrías…

—¿Me detengo?

—Yo…

—Mentí.

¿Qué…? ¿Por qué separaba sus piernas? Intentó mantenerlas cerradas pero él la superó en fuerza y… ¿La besó en el interior de su muslo?

—¡Ah!

¡Ah, grandísimo idiota! Eso es asqueroso… ¡Ah, no, otra vez no!

No…

Otra…

Vez…

No…

Para…

Ya…

Apretó los dientes y silbó entre ellos de manera ridícula al tratar de contener su propia voz.

Sus piernas languidecieron, sin fuerzas, cayó rendida. Se acabó. Ya no quería que le sacara la venda. Ya no se sentía con el valor de mirarlo a la cara nunca más, nunca más a esa boca, a esos labios, imaginar esa lengua y por qué lugares la había recorrido, humillado, desflorado hasta sentirse indigna de casarse… No con otro que no sea él.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó con una dulce hipocresía.

Ella ya no le creía nada. No al tenerla así ante él.

¿Y detener qué, si ya no hay nada más que él le pudiera hacer que la humillara todavía más? Había acabado con ella, ya no se sentiría jamás la misma, no después de que él la había visto, tocado y saboreado como lo hizo. Ese tonto, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

¿Qué hace ahora?

¿Por qué separa y levanta sus piernas?

¿Era otra vez su porosa… de nuevo… o no?... ¿Qué era entonces eso que ahora la tocaba allí, más duro y… palpitante?

No… Oh, no… Claro que eso no… ¡NO!

—¿Quieres que siga? —preguntó el malnacido, y pudo imaginar su sonrisa con esa voz nueva y susurrante, que parecía hipnótica—. ¿Puedo?

¿Para qué pregunta el muy maldito si sabe que no le haría jamás caso? Su suerte ya estaba echada, su pecho lo sabía aunque su cabeza lo negaba aún. Él empujó un poco y la sensación le provocó un fuerte temblor. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo saltara y que su espalda se arqueara con tan solo ese roce, ese pequeño empujón.

Definitivamente no.

No lo quería, no. No y no. Estaba aterrada. No, no, no y no. Nunca, jamás. Ese maldito pervertido, degenerado, inmoral, sucio, repugnante, ¿qué era lo que le estaba haciendo? Porque ella jamás… lo imagino de él… no… así… no. No así.

Pero él no la escuchó, no las quejas de su mente a lo menos, porque algo más fuerte que su voluntad le impedía siquiera articular las palabras. Él empezó a empujar lento pero fuerte, con una hiriente torpeza. Sintió que algo en su interior se desgarraba, lastimándola hasta las lágrimas.

No, no, no, no, no…

Él empujó una vez más con todas sus fuerzas y el dolor que sintió, junto con el intenso calor, el temblor y el pavor, se mezcló con algo cálido que entumeció sus piernas y se elevó desde su vientre.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Era algo extraño y delicioso.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…

Y finalmente ella pudo gritar con toda inocente honestidad lo que había en su triunfal corazón.

—… ¡Sí!

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

.

.

 **Notas de autor:**

Un poco intenso, lo siento. También quería disculparme porque hacía un par de días que estaba listo este fic, que se me ocurrió en un chispazo, pero como caí enfermo no tuve fuerzas para ponerme frente a un teclado recién hasta ahora.

También quisiera agradecer el apoyo que he recibido con la idea de dar el importante paso de monetizar mi carrera de escritor, tanto como autor de novelas, cuentos y también ficker, abriendo una cuenta en el sitio de Ko-fi.

Ko-fi es un sitio donde se apoya a los artistas independientes (escritores, fickers, dibujantes, cosplayers, etc.), donde se le dona al artista el precio equivalente a un café. Es como decir si mi trabajo vale un café para ustedes. ¿No es interesante?

Ya muchos saben que me he dedicado a escribir por más de una década, con altos y bajos, jamás lo he dejado porque es mi obsesión y mi destino. Ya tomé la decisión de vivir de la escritura, así que me dedicaré mucho más a actualizar constantemente, tanto fics como mis historias originales en Wattpad. Pronto terminaré de editar mi primera novela de aventura, fantasía y romance, que publicaré vía digital.

Espero me apoyen, es mucho más que alivianar la carga de tener que escribir sobre la marcha, durante el trabajo, con la concentración dividida y todas las responsabilidades encima. Es el gesto mismo de saber, por primera vez, que todo el trabajo, dedicación, investigación y pasión por lo que se hace, que es mucho más que un pasatiempo, una forma de vida, sí tiene un valor real.

Gracias por todo y por leerme siempre. Me tendrán más seguido batallando por publicar y actualizar, porque este sueño es uno que quiero escribirles letra por letra. Es lo que me hace feliz.

.

.

 _Encuéntrame en_ _ **Ko-fi**_ _como_ _ **Noham Theonaus**_ _, o directamente por_ _ **ko-fi[punto]com[barra]nohamtheonaus**_ _._

 _._

 _Búscame en_ _ **Wattad**_ _como_ _ **Theonaus**_ _, y conoce mis historias originales en_ _ **www[punto]wattpad[punto]com[barra]user[barra]Theonaus**_ _, espero sean de tu agrado._

 _._

 _Recuerda visitar el sitio oficial de_ _ **Fantasy Fiction Estudios**_ _en_ _ **Facebook**_ _donde compartimos imágenes y música inspiradora, y anunciamos detalles sobre nuestros últimos proyectos._

.

.

 _Noham Theonaus_

.


End file.
